SnowFlake Love
by Hazumi-Yuki
Summary: Axel and Roxas go on a little mission and wind up confessing their love. and awful, gooey, fluffy fic I cooked up for the holidays! enjoy! Demyx


i So, here is my winter AkuRoku for you all, I will also do some Star Trek more than likely, and I must thank everyone for all of their support, I have a deviantart too, for those who are interest!!!

.com

Thanks again everyone!! and enjoy the AWFUL fluff!!!/i

The scene was perfect, frozen snow falling all over the gentle sloping city scape of Twilight Town. Axel was rather pleased that he had been given this mission, and more happy still, when he had been allowed to pick his companion for this pleasant little trip.

Roxas stared at the snow falling from the twilit sky in bemused joy.

"Oh...wow..." The young blond's breath froze in little puffs in front of him as he spoke.

Axel looked at the view from the Station Plaza, smiling.

"Pretty isn't it?" The redhead raised a thinned eyebrow at his friend.

"The sun makes the snow look purple!" Roxas pointed at the frozen piles all around them.

"...Hey, lets go get some coffee....Its cold out here," Axel rubbed his hands against his coat, being a preference to the warm climate kind of person, the lack of feeling in his fingers was getting to him.

They had been allowed to come in casual clothes for this mission. Which was the result of Axel running a few errands for Saix. This mission was almost a little bit of a reward..and a way to keep said redhead out of the Superior's hair so Saix could have some alone time with him. Needless to say, Axel felt pretty *** clever, snagging such a great place for a simple mission.

Roxas stuffed his hands, gloved in little checker board mittens, into his pockets, "Sounds like a plan!"

In the Twilight Cafe on the Station Overlook, Axel's breathy laughter carried over the calm air. Several others who were also partaking in the warm beverages looked over their shoulders to see what in the would was so funny.

Roxas was having trouble with is steaming hot latte.

"***! I keep burning my tongue..." Roxas spat out in disgust, wrinkling his nose at the frothy drink in front of him. It only continued to steam innocently.

Axel was all but in tears, "I c-can't tell by your face!" he snorted, pointing at Roxas, who's face tinged pink. Axel took a few deep breaths to get a hold of himself, adjusting the black arm warmer on his left arm, then the one on his right before taking a sip of his Chai espresso.

Roxas let his gaze drift over to the large, curtain framed window beside their table, showering the gentle winter scene that had been set there for their enjoyment.

"I really love this weather..." The blond sighed dreamily.

"I thought you might..." Axel replied warmly, " Just don't let Vexen hear you say that though...or he'll have you as his partner for every mission in the arctic for the next ten years," Axel replied over the rim of his mug. Roxas stuck out his tongue.

After they finished their coffee, Axel and Roxas exited the coffee shop laughing and caffeinated, for a walk along the Twilight Town roads.

Snow stuck in Axel's spiky ponytail, speckling it white, and his emerald eyes crinkled as the flakes fell on his lashes.

"...The snow likes you Ax!" Roxas giggled, tugging his hat down over his ears.

"Apparently...." Axel looked over at Roxas, and green eyes met ocean blue. Roxas's blond hair sparkled in the ever fading light, making him look angelic. Axel held a hand out to stop their walking.

"What is it?" Roxas ave his companion a quizzical look.

"Look..." Axel pointed, and from where they stood on the top of the sloped road, they could see all of the Tram Common, its buildings covered with a blanket of white, and beyond that, the now freezing ocean lapped at frozen shores.

"Pretty huh?" Axel leaned against the brick wall. Roxas only stared beside him.

"Yeah...." He sighed. Axel turned to face the younger teen, his cheeks heating up.

"But not as pretty as you are..." The red-head said suddenly.

"What?!" Roxas flushed instantly and Axel bit his lip nervously.

"...I...well...ummm..." Axel closed his eyes tight and leaned in, pecking Roxas on the lips, then pulled back just slightly, so he could look Roxas in those surprised blue orbs, "I...brought you here to tell you something." He said very quickly, "...Roxas. I like you. Like...LIKE you....ya'know...." Axel felt his resolve crumbling and went to yank back, nerves getting the best of him.

Roxas grabbed his hand tightly.

"....Really?" Roxas's expression was a huge grin, accompanied by a happy little flush. Axel turned as red in the face as his hair.

"Yes." He said boldly.

"...I like you too...." Roxas smirked shyly.

They stood their for a moment before laughing, then Axel pulled Roxas into a deep kiss, Roxas wrapped his arms around Axel's neck, and they were romantically framed on the hill, snow swirling in the multicolored light all around them.


End file.
